Armoured Knight
The Armoured Knights are the main enemies of the video game The Last Guardian. They appear to be ancient suits of ornate armour that are brought to life by the power of the Master of the Valley. Throughout the game, Armoured Knights will impede the progress of Trico and the Boy, attempting to capture the Boy and slay his beastly companion. Overview The Armoured Knights are encountered all over the Nest and are brought to life and controlled by the Master, most likely in the same way that it controls the Tricos. The suits of armour are covered with strange engravings and have birdlike heads; their eyes and the runes on their bodies glow when they become active. When the Boy is present, Armoured Knights will become animate and pursue him. If a Knight manages to grab the Boy, it will walk off with him through a mysterious blue door, unless the Boy struggles enough to break free or Trico comes to his rescue. Most of the time, the Boy will encounter Knights in areas where he is forced to part from Trico until he opens a gateway large enough for Trico to pass through. Over the course of the game, the Armoured Knights will attack in greater numbers and will become smarter. As well as attempting to capture the Boy, they will fight Trico using tools and weapons meant to keep him immobile whilst unarmed Knights capture the Boy. After the Master is destroyed, it is unknown what became of the Armoured Knights remaining in the Nest, though it is likely that they were rendered permanently inanimate without the Master's influence. Armaments The Armored Knights carry a variety of weapons for use against Trico and enemies of the Master. * Swords: Most Knights carry a broad-bladed sword. This weapon has no effect on Trico and mostly they are just swung in midair. * Spears: Others carry throwing spears or will pick up spears that are lying around. However, these spears appear to do little damage as Trico will continue fighting with no apparent handicap. Embedded spears can '''hamper Trico's movements, forcing the Boy to remove them after a battle so they can progress. * '''Talisman Shields: A few Knights carry talisman shields that deter Trico, paralyzing him in fear unless they drop their shields or the shields are broken. These are the most effective against Trico, but they carry no other weapon so they can be headbutted and knocked over by the Boy, causing them to drop the shield and allowing Trico to wipe them out. * Spells: Some Knights are able to cast glowing, homing magical spells that slow down and paralyze the Boy. These are used if the boy is out of reach, like up a ladder, across a chasm, etc. However, these spells appear to not be used on Trico. Doors Armoured Knights may come and go through a series of mysterious blue doors found in structures all over the Nest. Where these doors lead is unknown as only the Knights can traverse them; they do not open for anyone else. If an Armoured Knight grabs the Boy, it will walk through one of these doors with him, which qualifies as a "death" for the player. Presumably, the doors lead to the Citadel where the Master resides, but this is uncertain. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Magical Creatures Category:Constructs Category:Team Ico